


Snow

by penguinsledding



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinsledding/pseuds/penguinsledding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series. Aang and Katara sneak away from their jobs in the Southern Water Tribe and enjoy some alone time in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Another little drabble written to fill a kataangprompts' prompt. This time it was a photo prompt. Ignore the boring title; it didn't originally have one.

Initially they’d only intended to be out for an hour.

They’d barely been in the South Pole for a day when they were put to work. Sokka’s leg had given him an excuse to laze around, but his sister and the Avatar didn’t have the same opportunity. 

Katara had scarcely an hour to spend with her Gran Gran before being whisked away to a healing hut where she worked her magic on cuts, bruises, and the occasional animal inflicted wound. 

Aang, on the other hand, had been sent off with the others not trained in the healing arts to help work on general rebuilding. The Northern Water Tribe had been a tremendous help in the year that Katara, Aang, and Sokka had been gone, and the shabby village was hardly recognizable. Nevertheless, they needed all the help they could get to finish the necessary preparations before winter.

Unfortunately for Katara and Aang, the Southern Water Tribe took what it needed.

It was no surprise that they snuck off the moment they could.

 _Really_ though, they hadn’t intended to stay out that long. They just wanted to sled on some penguins and reminisce about their war days. (Had it really only been a few weeks since peace began?)

But somehow sledding on penguins melted into bending snow into men that quickly became soldiers which became a snow fight that ended in the two teens falling into a flushed, laughing pile in the snow.

After the initial chaos of their stumble, Katara found herself laying comfortably on top of Aang. 

“I missed you,” he breathed, pushing her hair out of her face.

“It was only a day,” Katara laughed. She turn away from his hand to bury her face in the crook of his neck. “I missed you too.”

Aang wrapped his arms around her waist; she could feel the heat of his breath warm the air.

“Wait a second,” she said, sitting up slightly to look at him. “You were doing that fire breath thing, weren’t you?!”

“It’s _collldddd.”_

“That’s so unsafe,” she scolded. “You’ll burn my hair!”

He grinned guiltily at her. Shaking her head, she reached out to cup his face in her hand. 

“Don’t do it again,” she grumbled.

He nodded and closed his eyes, giving her a light squeeze. They lay in silence for a few moments before she kissed him softly, capturing his upper lip between both of hers. 

As she pulled away, he smiled mischievously and, without enough force to burn her, blew fire in her face.


End file.
